


left

by requim



Category: Cloud Atlas - All Media Types, Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, M/M, Top!Enjolras, sonmi-451!Enjolras, sorry victor hugo never sorry
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 12:24:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11417928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/requim/pseuds/requim
Summary: 安灼拉很喜欢听格朗泰尔的心跳。





	left

安灼拉在吻格朗泰尔，在他意识到自己在做什么之前就已经在这样做了。

他知道他自己喜欢格朗泰尔身上的酒味，起初那个味道太过于刺鼻，他会皱着眉转过头，但现在这股味道让他感到生命。格朗泰尔喝醉之后会倒在反抗军基地后面那间屋子里睡着，倒在桌边，或者半陷在沙发里。安灼拉会凑过去小心翼翼地听他的心跳。他的心脏会跳的比平时快，又慢慢平静下来。

现在他在吻格朗泰尔，他不很熟练，只嘴唇覆着，格朗泰尔身上的酒味更重了，心脏也跳的更快：安灼拉不用贴着他的胸口也能听见他的心跳。纯种人的心跳比复制人要慢，也更有力，那声音让他安心。

格朗泰尔往后退了一点，他闻起来像是威士忌和雨水混合在一起的味道，棕色的眼睛看着安灼拉。“我以为，”他说，手从安灼拉的头发里滑落出来，搭在他的后背上。“我以为你今天会跟他们出去。” 

“是的。我们一个小时以前就回来了，现在是半夜了，格朗泰尔。” 安灼拉说。

格朗泰尔发出一声鼻音作为回答，他眯起眼睛看安灼拉的脸，“你是不是从来没有喝过酒？” 他突然问。

安灼拉摇头。他或许有，或许没有，但他没有自己停止服用速扑前的记忆，也更没有去找回那些记忆的打算；格朗泰尔站起身，椅子在划过地板的时候发出很粗重的喘息。安灼拉看着格朗泰尔的后背，他穿的那件短袖T恤，袖子下面露出的肌肉和关节，因他走路时姿势的变换而起伏。格朗泰尔绕到吧台后面倒酒，深色的液体。有一滴酒掉在格朗泰尔的手上，他把它蹭在桌子上。“你来试试，一下别喝太多。” 格朗泰尔把那杯酒递给安灼拉，他先喝了一口，声音因为酒精变得沙哑起来。

他喝了一口：就一口，那股味道在他脑子里炸开，有一瞬间他甚至看不清格朗泰尔的脸。“我这种好东西已经不多了，现在只买得到那种廉价酒，”格朗泰尔从他手里接过玻璃杯：安灼拉很确定他自己根本握不住那杯东西了。格朗泰尔从他手里拿过酒杯的时候手指碰上他的，湿漉漉的。

现在是格朗泰尔在吻他，他凑上来，手指绕进安灼拉后脑勺的头发里，现在他们都满身酒气，格朗泰尔的心跳听起来比刚才更清晰了。

“来，” 他看见格朗泰尔站起来，拽着他的手臂，“如果这是场注定要失败的革命，你起码要在死之前体会一下这些。” 

安灼拉想要反驳他：不，不是这样，但他说不出话。他将失言归咎于酒精，但已一种奇异的顺从跟着格朗泰尔站了起来，走向后面的卧室。“如果我们有更多时间，安灼拉，”格朗泰尔又开口了，声音听起来像是在数米之外，遥远又模糊，“我一定要给你看看那些希腊人做的东西，安灼拉，我一定会给你看看，你不知道你有多像他们的雕塑。” 

安灼拉从未听过希腊人这个词，他想说：你可以明天给我看，用你的那台终端。但格朗泰尔继续道，“如果我们有时间，如果我们有更多的时间，阿波罗。” 

他现在站在床边，阴茎半硬。格朗泰尔这会在吻他的下巴，舌头湿漉漉的舔过安灼拉的还未被挂掉的胡茬。安灼拉确实不知道该做什么了：他在终端上见过人类性交，以及其他生物的性交，但现在轮到他自己，他就突然手足无措起来：格朗泰尔不知道怎么的就在吻他的时候解开了他们两个的腰带，他的手隔着一层布料抓上安灼拉的阴茎，而后者自他们踏进这件卧室之后就没能再说出一句完整的话。

格朗泰尔躺上床，安灼拉压在他的胸口，他们的阴茎蹭在一起：现在安灼拉以及完全硬了，他看着格朗泰尔突然伸出手去床头柜里拿了一个瓶子出来，在他身下张开双腿。

他的心跳很快。

格朗泰尔在给自己扩张，在他的第三根手指能顺利放进去的时候安灼拉已经快要忍不住了。他不是很确定该怎么做，生物本能对于复制人来说不是那么适用，但格朗泰尔在引导他：他把安灼拉的勃起放到他的入口，看着安灼拉很慢的一点一点推进去，调整角度。

格朗泰尔的心跳更快了。

他在数次抽插之后格朗泰尔在突然发出呜咽声，交叉在他腰后的腿绷紧了。他差点以为自己哪里弄伤了酒鬼，动作慢下来，但酒鬼一直捏着他的腰的手突然用了力，不要停，安灼拉，他听见酒鬼说。不要停。

他照做了。格朗泰尔很快呜咽地说不出一句话，在他每一次抽插的时候喘着气，在最后到达高潮的时候喊着他的名字。安灼拉没有花太久时间也到了，射在格朗泰尔里面，头发因为汗水一簇一簇的粘在他的额头上。

格朗泰尔把他拽到自己身边吻他，先是他的唇，而后是他的脖子和喉咙。他闻起来像是酒精和安灼拉的味道。安灼拉听着他的心跳慢下来的声音，闻着自己和格朗泰尔混在一起的味道。

他的心跳从没有像现在这样让安灼拉安心。


End file.
